


Better then I know myself

by The_Little_Nephillim



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_Nephillim/pseuds/The_Little_Nephillim
Summary: Kelliot fluff cuz im officially addicted to adam LambertAnd kelliot is just adorableWARNING: NOT BLAINE FRIENDLY (stupid lil hobbit)





	Better then I know myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by The song better then I know my self which is a amazing song and I completely recommend listening to it xx
> 
> Title obviously inspired the song Better then I know my self by the AMAZING Adam Lambert aghhhh he has the voice of a damn angel

Loud banging resounded through my apartment interrupting my music I sighed throwing my shirt back on and stomped towards and threw open the door all my anger dissolving as I was greeted by the sight of my best friend Kurt Hummel eyes puffy and tears streaming down his face as he flung himself into my arms. I clutched him closer as I pushed the door closed gently guiding him to the sofa "hey sweetie talk to me what happened"  
I flinched as I heard a choked sob breaking through  
"H-he cheated on me I trusted him Elli and he hurt me again"  
Fury lashed through me the urge to hunt him down and kick his hobbit ass was overwhelming by I stopped myself Kurt needed me and I wasn't going to him down as well. Instead I just pulled him closer and whispered soothing words in his ear gently rubbing his back until I heard the sobs quieting. I lifted him from where he fell asleep carrying him bridal style and gently depositing on my bed 

*2 Weeks Later*

I was getting prepared for a gig at the local club pandemonium kurt had been staying with me since blaine cheated on him 2 weeks ago. It was great having Kurt always with me helping around although its pretty hard considering I'm head over heels in love with him not that I would ever act on that, not after what happened last time. I shook they thoughts out of my head and continued to set up when a sparkly man walked towards me grinning yet slightly flushed I stood from the kneeling position setting up an amp for my best friend Dani who is also my bassist. The man held out a hand  
"Magnus Bane im the owner of this fine establishment I believe you are Elliot Gilbert am I right?"  
I nod my eyes wandering hoping that i would spot Kurt but it seemed he hadn't arrived yet  
"Great just making sure everything is going smoothly if you have any questions you can either ask myself of my boyfriend" his head nodding toward the tall raven haired boy sitting at the bar. without waiting for a response the man- Magnus turned and walked back towards the boy. The next Thing I knew dani and the rest of the band was standing behind me and the club went dark and we were introduced

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending guys but its almost one in the morning and im exhausted but for the next chapter you get more kelliot (and malec) and technically a song fic!!
> 
> Until next week  
> The little Nephillim xx


End file.
